Colors of the Rainbow
by Angel of Music 111
Summary: Bella is a vampire when she meets Edward when running from the Volturi. What will happen when she is distracted? Multi talented powers. T just to be safe! Not good with summaries. Really good! AU formally known as Alice-Hale-96
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -FLASHBACK-

I was running away from a dirty blond psychopath maniac, with blood red eyes in the middle of the night.

"Come here darling. I'm not going to hurt you," spoke idiotic James. I don't know how I knew his name but I did.

I was looking over my shoulder, I did not know I tripped over my own feet, until I hit the street. I blacked out. All I felt was a sharp pain in my palm, then i felt fire spread through my body like a wild fire.

I could not find my voice to scream. I woke up after what I was told three days.

I looked around and saw an old casket, which I was in, there was an old grey coach as well. The walls were a dull grey walls. I meet a guy named Aro. Found out later, that he was a vampire, he saved me from the Maniac James. Just for curiosity of my power, since he could not read my mind.

He wanted me to join and be one of the guards, but he could not use his guard to manipulate me to stay. He tried to imprison me.

I ran my full speed out of there. They ran past me shortly after. I stopped short and realized I could hide my self with camouflage.

I kept running and came to a window. I decided to jump, thinking I will brake my leg, since it was two stories.

Surprisingly, when i hit the ground I did not fill any pain. I kept running for my life. When I came across a scent that my body wanted. My body took over. I ran towards it, really thirsty for something. Shock ran through me when I realized it was HUMAN BLOOD I was thirsty for. BLOOD!

I ran away from there as fast as I could, holding my breath.

I kept running all the way to Alaska(across the ocean by swimming). I met a family of Vampires that were vegetarian. There were three of them. They called them selves The Winters Family.

I stayed with them for a year when I realized that the Volturi was coming. I did not want to hurt the Winters so i left from there and went to Phoenix.-End Flashback-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -WELCOME-

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I liked to be called Bella. I learned that I'm a vampire that is multitalented. I'm a vegetarian. Which means I drink animal blood instead of human blood. They are any power that has to deal with the mind such as illusions, mind reading, teleport,and shield block any mental or physical powers and offensive attacks. my other powers are showing my emotions with my eyes, to visualize any thing and make it real, and control all four elements.

Its been a hundred years since I left the Winters. For the past hundred years I've been moving around every three years losing the Volturi. I've been all over the world. I went back to phenix just now and its moving to Forks, Washington.

I am moving into a house two stories high in the middle of the forest. The closest neighbors 8 miles away. A couple, Charlie and Renee Micster live there.

After I was finished unpacking. I looked in the mirror my eyes were black, I was thirsty. It was time to go hunting. After I was finished drinking a pack of five mountain lions. I piked up an unusual but familiar sent. It was like a long lost memory. I followed the sent to find a man with dirty blonde hair and blood red eyes. All of a sudden it hit me. This was the psychopath that chased me down and bit me a hundred and one years ago.

IT WAS JAMES!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-REVENGE-

I camouflaged my self so he couldn't see me.

"Oh. Hello James. Long time no see." I said as he crouched down ready to pounce.

"Who's there?!" James cried out looking confused. He was looking around to try to find me.

"Oh James you don't recognize me? I guess I changed allot since you last saw me. A hundred years does change some one allot." I said as I looked in his mind. I saw all his victims before and after me. They were all women. I feel bad for them and there families. It is horrible that it was there way to die.

"James, James, James. Did you really think that your crimes will go unpunished? After what you did to all those women." I asked as I approached him.

James was Quite but his thoughts were wild.

_How could she know? I don't remember having met her. I don't remember that voice it is so distinctive._

" James. I can't believe you don't remember me. Let me give you a hint. A 18 year old girl running down a street in the middle of the night leaving a party. Do you remember now?" I asked him. I looked into his mind to see if he had the right memory.

_A girl with chocolate_ _eyes and brown_ _hair stumbling over her own feet. This hunt will be easy. I followed her out the door. ' Hey were are you going?' I grabbed her arm. She turned around. But as soon as she looked into my crimson eyes she bolted. like she Knew what I was. Oh well. Soon enough she fell on the street.'_

" Yes I was that girl on the street" I said to get him out of that memory. "You did this to me and you will pay." I growled as I crouched in his direction.

"Show your self!" He yelled.

"Oh. That Will take all the fun out of it. But I will do as you request. It will be your last." I said as I stepped out to show myself. James gasped. My eyes must have been Maroon.

_How did she know that I didn't remember? How did she know it was that memory?_

" It's so simple. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out. I'm just like Aro, But I can read minds far away and all thoughts." I said to him as I couched ready to pounce.

"I should have figured that out. Is that all of them?" James said suddenly scared.

" Oh there's allot more. Sadly you are not going to find them out." I jumped and ripped off his head and set him off on fire. he burst into flames. Pity he didn't have a chance. He was a coward, he went for the easy targets.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-CULLENS AND POWERS-

After I put the fire out I ran back to the house to get ready for my first day of school for what seemed like the hundredth time. I wore black converse, grey skinny jeans, and a long sleeve purple shirt with chinese writing on the sleeves. I looked in the mirror my eyes were topaz. I was calm. I got into my John Cooper Works Mini and drove off. I parked in between a silver Volvo fully loaded and a crimson red BMW M3 convertible fully loaded. They were the nicest cars there next to mine. I'm starting out as junior this time. It's easier to be a junior than a freshman because last time I pretended to be a freshman people kept asking me if i got held back a grade.

I went straight to the office building the secutary's name is Ms. Cope.

"Hello my name is Isabella Swan. I'm a new student here. I was wondering if I can get my schedule?" I said in my sweetest voice.

_She's so nice and polite. It's refreshing to have a some nice students at this school._

"Of course dear. Here is your schedule. Here is a map of the school. Now get all of your teachers to sign this slip and return it at the end of the day. Go on now you don't want to be late to class." She smiled warmly at me.

_I hope she doesn't get lost or feel like an out cast._ She thought as I left the office. I went to the bench behind the gym. No one was there. I sat down and took out my schedule.

1st English- Mr. Capulet- building 6

2nd History- Mr. Quillan- building 1

3rd Trigonometry- Mrs. Chewynde building 3

4th Spanish- Ms. Lopez- building 4

5th Lunch- auditorium

6th Biology- Mr. Banner- building 5

7th Gym- Coach Clapp- gymnasium

English might be fun. History and spanish will be easy. I lived through most of the history. i;m fluent in most languages spanish, italian, russian, english, Arabic, chinese, Portuguese, and sign languages. Trigonometry and biology will be boring. Gym will be horrible. Holding back all my strength trying not to break anything or anybody. The bell rang.

_Damn. Man what a way to get more attention._ I scolded myself as I gathered my stuff and went to building 6. I walked into the classroom. I herd thoughts of envy from the girls and thoughts of desire from the boys. I gave the slip to the teacher. The teacher had straight black hair with grey highlights.

He was staring at the computer when I handed him the slip. He signed it without looking up and gestured to a seat in between a girl with black curly hair and a boy with a baby face. The thoughts coming off of the girl were centered around him. It was cute in a psychotic way. Her thoughts were _He's so cute when he is clueless._ The thoughts were reassuring.

The boy's thoughts were not as innocent, especially when he looked in my direction. _Damn the new girl is so hot._ Then it got very graphic to the point that I can't stand being next to him. His thoughts included him, me, and a bed. It creeped me out big time. How can these girls like him? I'm not going to go out with any human.

It turns out that english is not fun like I thought it would be. The teacher started yelling at us. Then he told us we had to try out for the school play A Midsummer Night's Dream. I of course will be trying out for Hermia. I new her role by heart. I grew up watching A Midsummer Night's Dream. I always liked her character the most.

History, trigonometry, and spanish. went by in a blur. I met seven kids. The girl with black curly hair is Jessica. The boy with the gold blonde hair and a baby face is Mike. A girl with long brown hair is Angela. She is so nice and its not an act. She cares for almost everyone. Her thoughts are about her twin little brothers. A boy with medium length brown hair is Ben. A girl with long blonde hair like wheat is Loran. A boy with with short black curly hair is Tyler. And a boy with medium length black hair is Erik.

When I got to the auditorium I got into the lunch line and got a lemonade (My cover up since I don't drink or eat). I sat down next to Angela, Ben, and Erik. It's funny when Angela and Ben are next to each other. They like each other but they wont tell each other. It's cute listening to their thoughts. I was about to tell Angela to ask Ben out when I saw them. Five kids to perfect to be human. I listened to their conversation "Guys I think it's time to go hunting. It will be okay, and it will be sunny tomorrow. So we can't even come to school tomorrow." I gasped as I realized they were vampires. my eyes turned yellow. I closed my eyes so I can calm my self. When I opened my eyes they were topaz like normal. When I looked around at the group of vampires they were staring at me. They were thinking the same thing. _What is she? _All of a sudden the bell rang and they got up and threw out there untouched food. I asked Angela who they were on the way to biology.

"There the Cullens and the Hales. The two blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and the others are the Cullens. The burly one is Emmet. The one with bronze hair is Edward and the pixie like one is Alice, and they all are hooked up with each other except Edward. Alice and Jasper are together, and Rosalie and Emmet are together." She told me that they are adopted. There father is Dr. Cullen,and that he works for the local hospital. that made my eyes white. Why would a vampire want to be a doctor i will never understand. I calmed myself down so they wouldn't notice that my eyes changed color.

As soon as I walked into the room I noticed that Edward was in this class. The only empty seat was next to him. I gave the slip to the to the teacher and he gestured toward the seat next to Edward. I walked to the seat and sat down. I heard Edward's thoughts._ What is she? She smells like a vampire but she does not look like a vampire. Why can't I hear her thoughts? _This made me smile. He was a mind reader. this should be fun. As soon as the bell rang I said "I know what you are." That was all I said. Before he could reply I was out of the room, but I heard his thoughts._ HOW can she know?_

Gym was horrible as predicted. thank goodness I didn't have to play today tomorrow will be another story. After I got out of the locker room to my car just to see the Cullens an the Hales surrounding my car. I sped up to the group. They wanted to know how I knew. with in a few seconds I was in front of them.

"Hello Edward, Alice, Jasper,Rosalie, Emmet. May I ask why are you in front of my car?" I said. It was funny to see the shocked faces the only face that was not shocked was Alice. She's a psychic I aspect.

"Well we wanted to talk to you. How do you know are names?" Edward asked confused.

"Well I know names for two reasons. A girl named Angela told me, and if you don't mind I would like to tell you the other reason in private." I told them they would want to know more.

"You could come over our house we live in the middle of the forest." Alice said before could answer. As soon as the words left her mouth they all were staring at her.

"Okay. I will like that. I will follow you. Now please get out of my way." I said as I made my way to the driver side of my Mini. I followed them to there house it was beautiful. I saw a yellow porsche 911 and a black Mercedes CLS- Class in the drive way, in the garage I saw a green monster Jeep. As soon as I got out of the car they came over to get me to answer their questions. But before they could get a word out I held up my hands and said " If you don't mind I think it would be better if I say this inside." I said as I made my way to the door. They were confused to were I went until they turned around to go inside. As soon as we were inside I said " Who else is here?"

Then in came a man with blonde hair and a woman with caramel hair. The man said "Hello I'm Carlisle. This is my wife Esme. I see you already met my children. May I ask who are you?"

" I'm Bella Swan. I'm a new student here." I turned to Dr. Cullen's kids "Now I will answer your questions." As I sat down on the couch.

"Well first how did you know are names?" Edward asked.

"The same way you can. I can read minds, but I'm not as limited as you are I'm able to hear all thoughts from when you were born. For an example I know you were transformed in 1918 in Chicago. The reason you were changed was that you were dying the Spanish Influenza. I believe that answers the other question of how I know your vampires, but there is another reason how I know that your vampires. That reason is I'm a vampire." I said. I looked up to see confused faces.

"Why can't I read your mind? And why can your eyes change color?" Edward questioned.

" Well I thought it was obvious I'm multitalented." I said.

"How many talents do you have? And what are they." Jasper asked. Finally I've been waiting for him to pipe up. It was getting uncomfortable with just Edward questioning me.

" I can't tell you how many powers I have, but I can tell you what they are. My powers are illusions, mind reading, teleporting, shield block, visualizing anything and make it real, and control all four elements. My shield can block any mind and physical powers. It can also stop any offensive attack. Oh I can also show my emotions with my eyes. Thats why my eyes change color. When my eyes are pink I'm embarrassed, black means hungary, topaz means calm/relaxed, dark purple means pain, aqua means happy, brown means depressed, jade means hyper/excited, maroon means mad, yellow means understanding/realization, white means surprise, copper means confused, and hazel means all emotions. I believe crystal blue means love i can't be sure I never loved any body. And I think red means lust I'm not sure." I hoped that was all the questions.

I was wrong.


	5. AN imporant

**I promised my self I would never post one of these. I'm sorry to say.... I sacred you didn't I. i have some important things to say. First let me say i am thinking about changing my pen name.**

**- Ochiai's story-** the updates will not be slow I'm sorry I'm a slow typer.

**- A moment like this-** I'm going to move this story to a folder that is going to be filled with one shots. so later on if you can't find the story look under a title _________ one shots

**- Colors of the wind-** so sorry i have not been updating. i am a really slow typer. and I'm adding a line to the summary what are the voultri after her.

**And everybody look up my best friends story SNOW DRAGON by MUSIC OF THE NIGHT 999**

**Formally known as Alice-Hale-96**


End file.
